It's Always The Quiet Ones
by Anaesthetised
Summary: Hermione has a little solo fun whilst fantasizing about a certain Potions Professor. Oneshot, Rated M for graphic masturbation scene


My first story under this pen name, and also my first ever oneshot!

Rated M for graphic masturbation. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**It's Always The Quiet Ones**

Hermione Granger shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Taking a brief glance at the clock, she saw that there were only 5 minutes of the lesson left. Attempting to listen to at least the last few minutes of her Potions lesson, the bushy haired 7th year turned her attention once more to the front of the room. As she looked at the tall, dark haired man at the front of the room, Hermione felt her focus lapse.

Exactly when she had started finding Snape attractive, Hermione had no idea. However, the lust that the schoolgirl had for the Potions Master was growing by the day, and she had no idea how to control it. Potions lessons were becoming almost unbearable for Hermione, as just one glance at the powerful man was enough to send her mind reeling into countless fantasies.

Hermione allowed her cool hand to rest against the burning flesh of her cheek. Other students complained about the chills in the dungeons, but for Hermione it always felt as though the room was 100 degrees. She knew that her cheeks were flushed, a telltale sign of her desire. In her mind Hermione could see Professor Snape undressing her, his cool hands exploring her body…

The other students around her suddenly got to their feet, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. The five minutes had passed, and the lesson was over. She put her books and quill into her bag, but couldn't take her eyes away from the Potions Master. Hermione couldn't help but think how _elegant_ the man looked, tall and slender in his black robes.

The students began to file out of the room, and Hermione followed in a daze. She had a Charms lesson starting in 5 minutes, but had no intention of going. The Gryffindor needed some time alone right now more than she needed to study.

"You two go ahead, I've left something in my room," she told Ron and Harry. Thinking of her room, Hermione felt a smile cross her lips. Now that she was head girl, she no longer had to share a dormitory with the other Gryffindor girls. Ron and Harry started to walk in the opposite direction, and the Head Girl began to almost run up the stairs towards her private room.

The past hour of fantasies had been more vivid than ever before for Hermione, and her underwear was soaked through as a result. The Gryffindor had never needed relief so badly after a lesson, and really felt as though she couldn't get to her room fast enough.

Upon finally reaching her room, the brunette closed the door and locked it with several charms. Once she was certain that nobody could interrupt her, Hermione lifted off her heavy robes and let them fall to the floor, leaving only her normal clothes that she wore underneath them. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it, unable to wait a moment longer for her relief.

Hermione cupped her small breasts in her hands, squeezing them gently through the thin material of her tshirt. She was unable to resist for long, and pulled her top up and over her head, throwing it across the room. Next came her bra, which she unhooked and let it slide off. The cool breeze in the room caressed Hermione's skin, and she watched as her pale pink nipples stiffened into hard little nubs.

Unable to wait, she lay down on her bed and let her fingers slowly wander up to her naked breasts. She gently massaged them in her hands, but carefully avoided touching her nipples. Hermione could picture Severus watching her rubbing her firm breasts, begging her to touch her nipples…

The Head Girl complied with her imaginary Master's request, and allowed her fingertips to slowly graze over her erect nipples. The reaction was instant, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body. Hermione's breathing was growing heavier and faster as her fingers danced over her nipples.

"Squeeze them for me" said the imaginary Severus, and to Hermione it wasn't a suggestion, but a command.

"Yes Master…Mmm…" She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she began to squeeze her sensitive nipples hard, twisting them a little between her slim fingers. Hermione's touching was having effects elsewhere as well, and she could feel her juices collecting in her underwear. She wanted so badly to take off her remaining clothes and rub herself, but she knew that Severus wouldn't like that.

"Show some self control Miss Granger. Take your time," he would say to her, shaking his head. So she resisted the urge, and licked her forefingers before stroking her stiff nipples gently and teasingly. The coldness of her wet fingers intensified the sensations that she had been feeling before, and Hermione felt herself bucking her hips up into the air, craving something more.

When she really felt that she could no longer resist, the Head Girl reached down and undid her jeans. She pulled them off quickly and let them fall off the bed onto the floor. Her left hand still teasing her nipple, Hermione's right hand reached lower, and gently cupped her burning sex through her soaked underwear. She couldn't resist but rub herself a little through the wet material.

The fantasy Severus had undone his own trousers and was stroking himself now, telling Hermione not to stop.

She didn't stop. The brunette slowly slid her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, peeling it away from her most intimate area and sliding it down. Now Hermione was completely naked, and in her fantasy she turned to Severus.

"Please sir. Please help me?" she begged.

"Very well. I hope that this will teach you a lesson," the imaginary Snape whispered.

Hermione began to touch her hairless sex, her mind replacing her own hands with Severus'. She was so aroused that her desire was beginning to run down between her legs onto the crimson sheets. Her fingers slowly ran along the soft mound, and the Gryffindor found herself moaning quietly at how smooth she was.

Hermione couldn't resist any longer, and parted her lips to reveal her swollen clitoris. She needed to come so badly now, her clit was throbbing slightly. The brunette reached a little lower with her right hand and dipped her fingers into her juices a little. She moved her hand up and with her wet fingers, Hermione began to rub her aching clit.

The moment she did so, the young woman found herself moaning out in pleasure, hardly able to stay still because of the intense feelings that her fingers were stirring. She was getting so wet now, she knew that she couldn't keep this up for much longer. In Hermione's mind, the elegant Potions Master was lay between her legs, using his tongue to lap up her juices and tease her clit until she couldn't take it any more.

"Mmm…Severus…" Hermione whispered, finally taking her fingers away from her swollen, sensitive clitoris. She needed to feel something inside of her quickly. Desperately scanning the room, Hermione noticed her wand lying on her bedside table. She picked it up and gently pushed it against her opening.

The wand slid easily inside the Head Girl, and she moaned as it did so, but it just wasn't enough. Hermione needed something thick. Suddenly, an idea struck the witch, and she looked pointedly at her wand and concentrated hard as she whispered "_Engorgio_".

The thin piece of wood began to grow, getting thicker and longer in all the right places. Within seconds Hermione's wand had expanded to the perfect size, and she broke her concentration, stopping the spell.

Hermione pushed her wand inside her again, but this time it resulted in a gasp of pleasure. The increased size had made all the difference, and now Hermione felt completely full. She knew the only way that she could make this feel better now.

"_Vibratius_" she whispered, and moaned out loudly as the wand inside her began to vibrate. It felt so good that Hermione could already feel her orgasm approaching fast as she began to move the wand in and out of her opening. She could picture Severus above her, thrusting into her hard.

"Ohhh…Severus, don't stop…Please, harder…" she moaned, pushing the wand into her deeper, letting the vibrations stimulate her inner walls. All that it took was for one finger to brush against her clitoris, and Hermione came.

She felt her muscles tighten up around her wand, and the Head Girl moaned out in ecstasy. Her fantasy was so clear now; she could almost feel the Potions Master ejaculating inside her as she came.

When her orgasm finally subsided, Hermione removed her wand and restored it back to normal. She collected her clothes from around the room and dressed herself. A smile tugged at her lips as she thought about what she had just done.

'_I'll tell Ron and Harry that I wasn't feeling well and had a lie down_,' thought the not-so-innocent Gryffindor.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
